


Evening Full of Surprises

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, more tags added later on, promise rings, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Underhill want to surprise their boyfriends with something, deciding to buy them something special, promise rings. However, they pass by an adult shop in the mall  and just can’t not visit it, adding a few more things to the list of surprises their boyfriends are going to receive that day.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alec, come look at this one. What do you think? Do you think Marcel will like it?” asked Underhill. He and Alec were at the mall, at the jewellery store and the two of them were trying to buy some presents for their boyfriends. It was no special occasion to be honest, they just wanted to give them something for being such perfect boyfriends and Alec decided in the spur of the moment that he and Underhill should visit the mall and get something for their boyfriends in there. 

Alec stepped closer to his friend, who was looking at a beautiful promise ring. It was pretty plain and simple, silver and infinity symbol was engraved inside of it. His eyes widened, because he realised that he should get something like that for Magnus as well. A promise ring. “Oh it looks so beautiful,” said Alec and clasped his hands together and he moved closer.

“Yeah?” asked Underhill, feeling kind of self-conscious. “You don’t think it’s too much? Or too soon for promise rings?” he then asked, spinning the ring in his hands for a few moments, then placed it back down and decided that it was probably too soon after all. They were together for barely 3 months, so he didn’t want Marcel to think that he was pushing things too fast.

“No it isn’t. Come on, stop panicking,” said Alec and grinned. “It’s not too soon. Look at me, after being with Magnus for two months, I asked if I could move in,” said Alec and snorted. “Promise rings are nothing compared to that. Besides, three months is quite a lot of time to be together with someone,” said Alec and wrapped an arm around Underhill's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Really?” asked Underhill and then felt with lifting off of his shoulder, picking the ring up in his hands again and he started looking at it. “I like this one,” he then said and looked at Alec. “Do you think Marcel would like it? I mean it’s pretty plain looking, but look, it has infinity engraved on the inside,” said Marcel and pressed his lips together.

“I think it looks perfect, Marcel is going to love it, trust me,” said Alec, confident in his words and that seemed to cheer his friend up, putting his worries to rest and he happily sighed as he looked then at Alec, who was taking a closer look of another ring as well.

The ring that Alec picked out was lovely as well; silver, kind of simple, but it had little golden stones scattered all the way around it and Underhill grinned, because he knew why Alec picked out that one. It were the golden stones, they reminded Alec of Magnus’ eyes. He couldn’t stop going on and on about how much he loved his boyfriend's unglamoured eyes and Underhill only smiled when he saw that Alec spent a lot of time thinking about it.

“For Magnus?” asked the blond.

Alec jumped at the question and he then shrugged. He wanted to give it to Magnus, a promise ring. Finally, he had moved in with Magnus and he did want to take things in their relationship to another level, so promise rings were a way to go. “Yes,” said Alec happily and touched the golden stones on the ring. “I think this one is perfect,” said Alec then and Underhill snorted.

“Reminds you of his eyes, right?”

“How did you know?” asked Alec playfully and Underhill rolled his eyes.

“Because you can’t shut up about his eyes,” said Underhill and Alec bit into his lower lip and then smiled. “So, what do you think? Will you get him a promise ring too?” asked Underhill and Alec slowly nodded, his heart beating fast with excitement and Underhill smiled widely as well.

“Great,” said Underhill. “It’s totally Magnus, he’s going to love it,” added the older one and Alec couldn’t help but to blish at that. Oh, he hoped Magnus would like it. 

“Yes,” said Aledc happily.

They spent some more time in the store and then stepped outside, both practically bursting with excitement. As they walked around the mall, Underhill kept holding the box with his promise rings tightly in his hands and couldn't stop imagining how much Marcel was going to be surprised. Oh, he was probably going to be speechless!

“When are you planning on giving him the ring?” asked Alec.

“Today,” said Underhill. There was no way he could hold himself back now that he had gotten them. “I’ll prepare us a dinner,” he then said and happily sighed. “Cook something special,” he then added, happy that Marcel ate food besides only drinking blood. It might involve changing up the recipes a bit, so that they could fit a vampire, but Underhill didn’t mind it one bit. “And then… I’ll give it to him,” whispered Underhill, Alec humming in amusement.

“Oh, how romantic,” said Alec and grinned.

“What are you planning to do?”

“Definitely not cook,” said Alec and started laughing. “I’ll probably take him out for a dinner at a restaurant and then when we come back, give it to him,” said Alec and smiled widely. “I can’t wait to see his face, he’ll be so happy,” said Alec and Underhill nodded, because he knew their boyfriends would enjoy the promise rings. 

The two of them walked by an adult shop and even though neither of them said anything about it, it was pretty clear that it caught attention of both Shadowhunters, Alec’s eyes going to it as they walked past it, Underhill eyeing it as well and the latter one stopped and tapped his lips with a finger, opened his mouth, but said nothing. 

Never in his life had Alec been inside of a sex shop and to be honest, now that he was there, he wanted to check it out. Of course he wouldn’t buy anything. Of course this was only for his curiosity. He wondered what kind of things Mundanes sold inside. Magnus had introduced him to many things already, but he still wondered… how much more was there to the whole adult toys thing?

Underhill noticed that his friend was looking at the adult shop and honestly, he wanted to go inside as well. He had been wishing to visit one for a while now, because he wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, but he didn’t have enough courage to go inside of it on his own. However, now that his friend was there next to him, maybe he would gain enough confidence and courage to step a foot inside of it. 

“Want to check it out?” asked Alec slowly and Underhill slowly nodded.

“Yes,” he whispered and then the two of them spent some time looking at each other awkwardly. “You can step inside first,” said Underhill and Alec started laughing. Oh, the other was even more nervous than him!

“Ever been to a sex shop?”

“Obviously not,” said Underhill and slowly stepped closer to it, signing Alec to come with him. “But I’ve been wanting to go for a while now. Maybe we could add another kinds of rings as a present for our boyfriends next to the promise ones,” said Underhill and Alec’s eyes lit up with curiosity.

“Yes,” said Alec and then rubbed h is palms together. “Okay, let’s go inside,” said Alec and finally made up his mind, opened the door and went inside, Underhill following him and even though his heart was beating like crazy, he quite soon realised that he was overreacting. It was just like any other store, just with toys for adults. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was so afraid of. It wasn’t like they were hiding a Shax demon inside.

Alec stood there for a while, taking everything in and wondered what to get. He didn’t even know if they needed something more to the collection, Magnus’ one basically checked off every thing that they had in the store. Dildos, vibrators, cock rings, whips… you name it, Magnus had it. Alec pressed his lips together when a special pair of handcuffs caught his attention and he went to them, Underhill looking at him like a lost puppy when Alec abandoned him. 

“Alec, don’t leave me,” whispered Underhill and tagged along with Alec.

“Oh sorry,” said Alec and then grabbed the pair of fluffy handcuffs. They were red, oh, he was getting them. Magnus didn’t have a pair like that one, so it was worth getting it. Maybe after the dinner, they could put them up for a test. “I’m getting these,” said Alec and waved with handcuffs in front of Undehrill’s face, who grinned and then nodded.

Handcuffs were a turn on for him as well, but Marcel already owned them. However, the blindfold and a gag caught Underhill’s attention and he felt his throat going dry when he imagined him and Marcel using that. He could tie Marcel up, then use blindfold and gag on him-

Underhill grabbed those two things quickly as his imagination was running wild and Alec started laughing when he noticed the flush on Underhill’s cheeks. “And-and I’m getting these,” said Underhill, trying to sound confident. 

“Oh, definitely a good choice,” said Alec and smiled. Shopping for sex toys and talking about sex so casually with his friend was… nice. Alec pressed his lips together. “I like it when Magnus uses those on me,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “And… Oh my God,” whispered Alec when he found a thick choker with a chain. “Yes...” he whispered and that got his own imagination running wild. 

That Magnus didn’t own, so the warlock was in for a surprise. Oh yes. Alec couldn’t wait for the evening later on. He was going to tie Magnus up, use the choker to yank his head and… My, my things were about to get so much fun. And Alec didn’t stop there… oh, no, no… His eyes were literally glowing when he found a butt plug with a fluffy tail and another collar. He grabbed all of that into his hands and Underhill was just laughing in the background. Alec was hilarious.

“Looks like you’re having fun,” said Underhill.

“Oh I am and I will,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, trying not to be smirking like a madman, but it was kind of difficult at that point. “You need to pick more too, come on!” urged him Alec and Underhill gave him a mleek smile and shrugged. He didn’t know what to get. 

“I think this is enough,” said Underhill, pretty reserved and Alec narrowed his eyes, because he knew Underhill was holding back. His eyes then located a large vibrator that Magnus owned and used on him a lot, being Alec’s favourite and pointed at it. 

“You should get that one, it’s amazing. Kind of pricey, but definitely worth every cent,” said Alec and winked, Underhill deciding to take it in the end. Alec usually gave out good advice, so Underhill was a smart guy and took it. 

Almost an hour later, Underhill and Alec finally made it out of the store and were both pretty pleased with themselves and kept chatting about how excited they were to give their little surprises to Marcel and Magnus. After they made it out of the mall, they said their goodbyes to each other, because they had a lot to get done before the big evening, keeping in touch with each other throughout the rest of the day, wishing each other good luck.

Neither of Marcel and Magnus didn’t know what they had waiting for them, but it was quite the surprise indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

''What's in here?'' asked Marcel with an excited voice when Underhill handed him a small box. The two of them had just finished with the food, Underhill surprising his boyfriend with a lovely dinner and Marcel's eyes widened when he saw that that wasn't the only surprise his boyfriend had up his sleeve and his eyes widened when he was handed a box. Of course he knew what it was inside, a ring, it was more of a rhetorical question. And he was shocked. Rings? Underhill wasn't about to propose was he?

Magnus warned him that Shadowhunters liked to move fast in relationships; Alec wanted to move in after 2 months. But sure even Underhill realised that 3 months of dating was still too fast for marriage. Sure, he’d love to one day, but that one day was somewhere in the pretty distant future. Marcel felt his heart hammering and he looked up, Underhill watching at him nervously, chewing his lip and he urged him to open the box.

“Open it,” said Underhill and rubbed his palms together as he was standing next to Marcel. Well, he wasn’t kneeling down, so this was a good sign. Marcel gave him a little smile, looking paler than usual and he then looked down, opening the box and his green eyes widened when he saw two rings inside of the box, each of them having the symbol of eternity engraved on the inside and he then then looked up at his boyfriend, who wore a shy smile on his face and Underhill then got down on his knee after all.

That was only because he wanted to be closer to Marcel since he was sitting down, but Marcel interpreted that as a completely different thing and he started mentally started preparing for whatever was going to come. “W-what are you doing?” whispered Marcel, voice strained and he then closed his eyes, Underhill narrowing his eyes, because he didn’t get it why his boyfriend looked so nervous. They were just promise rings. He then looked down and when he realised that he was on his knees, finally got what worried Marcel.

“They’re promise rings,” said Underhill quickly and Marcel felt weight lifting off of his shoulders, Underhill smiling when he saw the nervousness fading away. Yeah, he understood Marcel’s reaction then; he would react the same way if Marcel was about to pop the question so soon into the relationship. Marcel’s heart then warmed up when he saw the promise rings and be bit into his lower lip, happiness exploding in his chest and he happily sighed.

“Promise rings?” asked Marcel and took one of rings, the wider one, out of the box. “This one for you, I assume?” asked the vampire and Shadowhunter nodded, grinning as Marcel spent a few moments admiring the ring, because it really was beautiful. Simple, but that infinity symbol on the inside made its meaning that much more important.

“Yeah,” said Underhill and took the other ring out of the box, placing the box onto the table and he then took Marcel’s hand into his own, wanting to slip the ring onto his finger. “Can I?” asked Underhill and Marcel nodded, giving him the permission to slip the ring onto his finger, Marcel’s eyes growing when his boyfriend kissed his knuckles, caressing the ring when it was on his finger and he pressed his lips together. “With this, I… um… promise you my eternity,” stammered Underhill, feeling embarrassed all of the sudden. He was a big sap, Marcel realised that pretty soon on and he didn’t mind it one bit. “Mine version of forever,” he then added, talking about his very mortal life. “I love you.”

Marcel was a soft hearted creature, he always had been and always would be. So when he heard all of that, tears easily welled up in his eyes and he couldn’t hold them back when he looked down at the ring. Underhill promising him his version of forever made him tear up, him pressing another kiss against his hand made the tears fall and Underhill’s eyes widened when he looked up.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s a happy moment, you shouldn’t-”

“They’re tears of happiness. Ugh, damn it,” said Marcel and smiled through his tears as the fingers of his other hand were still gripping onto Underhill’s ring and he silently slipped it onto Underhill’s finger as well and just looking at it made new tears roll down his face. “I… love you too,” whispered Marcel in the end, too chocked up to tell him in as many words as Underhill did before, but the hunter understood all of that, leaning down and he sat on top of his heels, reaching up with his hand to cup the vampire’s cheek. “They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful. Thank you,” whispered Marcel, talking about the rings, but then about Underhill when he found himself looking into his beautiful blue eyes and a shy smile spread across his face.

“Don’t be stupid, you’re the beautiful one,” said Underhill and smiled sheepishly as Marcel was wiping his tears away. “Let me,” he said and kissed Marcel’s tears away, planting one soft kiss on top of Marcel’s lips before he pulled away and a little smile spread across the vampire’s lips as he continued to look at his boyfriend completely mesmerised.

“You’ve made a mess out of me,” said Marcel playfully. “Seriously, thought, this evening was so magical. With the dinner and everything… now the promise rings,” whispered Marcel and looked down at Underhill. “Why? What did I do to deserve so many surprised in one evening?” he asked and Underhill chuckled, because the surprises weren’t done quite yet.

“Just to show you how special you are to me. You always do things for me, so I wanted to do something for you for a change,” explained Underhill and slowly got onto his legs, extending his hand out and Marcel took it, allowing himself to be pulled onto his legs and he narrowed his eyes. “But I have another thing planned for today,” said Underhill and Marcel’s eyes glowed in excitement. He was a pretty excitable creature as well, Underhill finding that trait of his personality adorable.

“Another thing?” asked Marcel, his eyes still on his promise ring and he then looked up at his boyfriend. “Man, I really must’ve been a good boyfriend,” teased Marcel and then his eyes widened when Underhill placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him close, crushing their lips together.

Underhill had been looking forward to the part two of the evening throughout the entire day and now that it was finally the time to go to the _good_ part of the evening, he couldn’t hold back and he attacked Marcel’s lips right there in the dining room. It wasn’t like the vampire minded the attention, his arms going around Underhill’s neck and he got onto his tiptoes, trying his best to keep up with his hungry kisses, Underhill kissing him like a starving man, Marcel’s eyes opening when Underhill lifted him up and started walking towards the bedroom with him in his arms, their lips not breaking contact.

Underhill was quite bold that evening, shudders of excitement running up Marcel’s back when he saw where Underhill was headed. Straight for his bedroom. “Oh,” said Marcel and pulled back a little, but then giggled when Underhill chased his lips with his own and kissed him deeply again, tongues brushing against each other, Underhill especially loving Marcel’s tongue piercing, which felt amazing when they kissed, or when the vampire would blow him. Now, that was when that piercing really came in handy and Underhill’s body shuddered at that thought. “The surprise is in the bedroom?” asked Marcel breathlessly when Underhill finally pulled back to catch some air.

“Yeah,” breathed out Underhill and gently placed Marcel on top of the bed, the other glancing to his right and saw a black bag next to him, eyes shining with excitement. “Look-look inside,” stammered Underhill, feeling quite shy again and he cleared his throat, hoping Marcel was going to like the part two of his surprise.

Curiously, Marcel took the bag into his hands and peaked inside. Gag, blindfold and a vibrator were inside, Marcel looking up at Underhill, who was now looking quite awkward. “I thought we could, um, use these sometime?” asked the hunter, though he hoped Marcel would agree to use all of the things in the bag that day. He had been holding himself back all day, looking forward to it. “Maybe pair them with the handcuffs we used the last time?” suggested Underhill and a naughty smile spread across Marcel’s face.

“Oh my… Theo,” said Marcel and signed Underhill to come closer. “Now _this_ is something I didn’t expect from you,” he said and kissed the tip of Underhill’s nose, running his fingers through his blonde curls. “Of course I’d love to try all of the things out with you… today,” said Marcel and waggled his eyebrows, eyes going to the bag again. “Today’s evening was so magical thanks to you, so you deserve a little reward as well.”

“Awesome,” said Underhill and quickly opened the drawer, taking handcuffs and lube out, then practically jumped on top of Marcel, because he really couldn’t wait anymore.

“Someone’s excited,” said Marcel, laughing underneath Underhill, spreading his legs out so that Underhill could position comfortably on top of him, humming in amusement when he felt something poking him against his thigh, reaching down to cup Underhill’s growing erection in his pants and Underhill gasped. “Oh, someone is really excited,” purred Marcel against Underhill’s lips.

“Can you blame me?” asked Underhill breathlessly. “This was all I could think of throughout the entire day,” he said and kissed Marcel hungrily again, leaving the other breathless and the vampire grinned.

“Then stop stalling and fuck me already,” teased Marcel, licking Underhill’s lips, making the other groan and Marcel went red in the face when he heard Underhill’s deep groan. God, his low groans and moans were such a turn on.

Underhill was in such a hurry that he was literally tearing clothes off of each other, Marcel not complaining at all and soon they were completely naked, Underhill nested in between Marcel’s legs and was kissing him softly, but deeply, Marcel’s arms wrapped around his neck and he threw his head into the pillow his boyfriend kissed his way down to his neck, kissing and sucking in little hickeys, which were going to be gone soon anyway. Kind of a shame, vampires’ skin healed way too quickly, so Underhill made sure to suck on the skin hard, sucking in very visible hickeys, leaving Marcel completely breathless when he returned up to kiss his boyfriend again.

Underhill kissed his way down, kissing Marcel’s chest, teasing Marcel’s nipple with his thumb, while he sucked on the other, the vampire arching his back and smiled when he felt Underhill’s lips travelling lower, his skilful tongue doing wonders against his stomach and Marcel whined when Underhill moved even lower, spreading his legs further apart, kissing and licking his inner-thighs.

“Theo, God,” stammered Marcel, fingers tangled into Underhill’s curls and he was tugging on his hair hard, the hunter enjoying the sensation very much.

One look at Marcel’s hard and leaking cock made Underhill’s mouth water and he sucked in a sharp breath. Marcel’s dick was laying hard and heavy against his stomach, drooling precum and Underhill wet his lips, wrapping his fingers around Marcel’s cock, jerking him off in slow and lazy jerks, making Marcel’s toes curl. Underhill grinned and looked up at his boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying himself, but it was nowhere near enough.

Marcel hissed, his fangs out on display and he looked at Underhill. “More,” whined Marcel, his moans gradually getting louder. “Come on, Theo, please give it to me hard. Blow me,” he then ordered and Underhill cursed.

“Can… Can I tie you up first?” his question came out merely as a whisper.

“Oh, yes, please,” asked Marcel. “Today you have my permission to play with me as you wish,” he then added and winked, Underhill’s dick stirring up at those words and his imagination was already running wild.

Underhill cuffed his boyfriend against the bedframe and put the blindfold on him as well. God, Marcel was beautiful like that, tied up and blindfolded, put on display only for him. “I’ll gag you as well, yes?” asked Underhill and Marcel chuckled deviously.

“Mmm, can’t wait,” purred Marcel and his eyes widened underneath the blindfold when he felt Underhill cupping his chin up and he returned him a very heated kiss before Underhill pulled away.

“Open your mouth,” said Underhill with a low voice and Marcel did so.

Marcel felt a shot of arousal shooting right through his cock when his teeth were biting down onto a small plastic ball, moaning when Underhill gently secured the gag around his head and he then pulled away, checking on restrains.

“You okay? Nothing too tight? I don’t want to hurt you,” said Underhill gently and Marcel nodded, because everything was just _perfect_ , wanting to move his hands, but then was forced to keep them in place and he moaned when the metal of the handcuffs rammed into his skin. Yes, that was so freaking hot and he spread legs wider, wanting to show Underhill that he was so fucking ready for him.

Underhill needed some time to just take everything in.

Marcel looked so fucking good. Tied up, gagged and blindfolded, forcing his legs to stay open, his dick twitching and Underhill grabbed the base of his own cock, because _fucking hell._ He thanked all of the angels above for _this._ Marcel struggled to keep his legs apart, thrusting his hips up and he whined, because he needed some attention. His body was begging to be touched and Underhill noticed that, crawling closer to his beautiful boyfriend.

“I’m here, I’m here,” said Underhill and kissed Marcel’s forehead. “You look so hot,” he whispered into his ear and Marcel grinned. Well, he liked Theo liked the show. “I’ll take care of you now.”

Underhill moved back down between Marcel’s legs and the vampire arched his back when he felt Underhill licking a thick strip underside his cock, then swirling his tongue around the head and finally, _finally_ taking him inside of his mouth, almost fully back to his throat. Underhill gagged, feeling tears gathering in his eyes, but he didn’t care and he started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Marcel’s cock greedily, softly moaning, his other hand cupping Marcel’s balls and he looked up to see Marcel. He was gorgeous, hands struggling against his restrains, but he _loved_ that he was at Underhill' mercy.

Underhill’s throat full of Marcel’s thick cock made the hunter groan and with his free hand gave his own aching cock a few lazy jerks too and then took Marcel out of his mouth with a lewd pop, licked his lower lip and he chuckled. Hearing his deep chuckle made Marcel groan and he wished Underhill would just flip him over, order him to get onto his knees and take him to pound town. Instead, Underhill decided to take it slow, Marcel biting onto the gag when he heard Underhill opening the bottle of lube. Ugh, not seeing what was going on was so hot, yet frustrating.

“I’ll prepare you now, is that okay?” asked Underhill and Marcel almost laughed. Of course it fucking was!

When Marcel nodded, Underhill gently pressed his finger against his boyfriend’s hole and slowly slipped one digit inside, soon adding more fingers and he grinned when he saw Marcel moving his own hips, trying to get him _deeper,_ because this just wasn’t enough. Underhill curled and twisted his fingers inside of Marcel, pulling his fingers out, the vampire whining at the loss, but then his eyes widened again when he felt a wet sensation against his hole, his body about to burst as Underhill licked him out open, Marcel moaning loudly when the teasing muscle slipped inside of him and he moved his hands out of frustration.

God, Theo was such a fucking tease!

Underhill was having the time of his life as he watched Marcel struggle to keep up his posture as he finger and tongue fucked him, Marcel’s dick literally drooling precum and when he finally decided that Marcel was stretched out enough, he grinned.

“Can I play with you some more before I fuck you?”

Marcel groaned at the question, but he just nodded, because how could he say no?!

“You okay with the vibrator?” asked Underhill, wanting to make sure Marcel knew what was going on and Marcel nodded eagerly. Of course it was! Underhill kissed Marcel’s forehead and then took the vibrator into his hand, feeling himself growing even harder and he knew that later on when he would finally get to actually fucking Marcel, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

He put generous amount of lube on the toy and bit into his lower lip as he switched it on, at first gently pressing it against the base of Marcel’s cock, who let out a loud scream and he smiled. Oh, Marcel was a screamer in bed, while Underhill himself was a bit more reserved. Marcel was shaking like crazy when Underhill pressed the toy against the tip of his cock and he could feel himself getting close, Underhill luckily stopping before he made him come, but then just like that Underhill pressed the toy against his puckered his hole and slowly pushed it inside of him all the way in.

_Oh fucking hell._

“Do you like it?” asked Underhill and Marcel nodded as Underhill slowly fucked him with the toy, arching his back when Underhill turned on the vibrations of the toy to the full setting. Underhill was enjoying himself way too much and when the toy brushed against _that_ spot, Marcel saw stars, slamming his foot into the mattress.

“About to come?” asked Underhill, Marcel nodding like crazy and just as he was about to pushed over the edge, Underhill grabbed the base of his cock firmly, denying him of his orgasm and Marcel thrust him hips high up in the air with the toy still inside of him. “Not yet. We’re gonna come together, I’m close too,” he said, because just watching his boyfriend was enough to push him over the edge.

Marcel’s moans were sounding almost like sobs and he was trying to tell Underhill to take the vibrator out, it was too much. He wanted him. Underhill thankfully noticed that and he slowly took the toy out, turning it on and he slowly let go of his cock when he saw that Marcel calmed down and smiled.

“Too much?” asked Underhill and Marcel nodded, his rainbow hair stuck to his damp forehead and Underhill grinned. “But it felt good?” he asked, trying to make sure, Marcel nodding and then he opened his legs wider, trying to tell Underhill to stop stalling already and fuck him properly already.

“Me too, can’t hold back much longer,” said Underhill breathlessly and came closer. “Want me to untie you?” he asked and Marcel quickly shook his head. “Very well,” said Underhill with a smile and finally, _finally_ came closer, lubed himself up and lifted Marcel’s legs over his shoulders.

Underhill pressed the head of his cock against Marcel’s hole and Marcel mewled, because finally. Yes. Yes. The hunter wasted no time and he slowly pushed himself inside of his boyfriend, lifting his waist higher, the angle allowing him to push himself deeper and hit Marcel’s prostate dead on.

Underhill continued to restlessly pound into Marcel, the other moving his hips as well, catching up with his boyfriend’s thrusts, hands struggling against the restrains and his teeth were biting down onto the gag tight, droll dripping from the corners of his mouth and he was a mess. Such a beautiful, sinful mess.

Underhill changed positions, so that he could wrap his arms around Marcel, picking up the pace against he was so, so close. Marcel was getting tighter around him too, so he his other was close as well, tucking his face into the crook of Marcel’s neck as he continued to fuck him, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could, Marcel’s throat feeling sore from all of moaning and screaming.

Hearing Underhill’s low and soft moans against his ear was what did it for Marcel and he came untouched with a loud yelp, tightening around Underhill, pushing him over the edge as well, the hunter emptying his load inside of Marcel, collapsing on top of him as he was coming down from the heights of his orgasm.

After Underhill untied Marcel and cleaned him up, they curled up next to each other, Underhill whispering little praises into Marcel’s ear, while he was kissing his aching wrists and Marcel was smiling brightly. He loved the aftercare and much as he loved sex with Underhill, kissing his chest and Underhill cupped his face.

“You really did plan a great surprise for me,” murmured Marcel and Underhill grinned, happy that Marcel enjoyed the evening full of surprised.

But he wondered, how did Alec’s surprise for Magnus go? With a smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around Marcel and shrugged. That was something he’d find out some other day and he kissed Marcel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written especially for Jenifer_Cullen <3\. Me keeping my promise ^^  
> And I do hope this cheers you up even a little bit. I tried my best ;)

''Alexander,'' said Magnus, chuckling into their kiss as Alec was trying his best to skip things over and get to the good part of the evening. After the dinner was over, Alec took Magnus to the park, where they walked around for a bit more and finally, Alec decided to give the promise to ring to Magnus, who was caught completely off guard, tears in his eyes when he was handed the ring and he couldn’t stop smiling when he saw how nervous Alec look when he slipped the ring onto his finger. Promising him a _bright_ future and Magnus chuckled when he saw the golden gem on the promise rings. It was because of his cat-eyes, there was no other explanation. Alec literally started drooling when he’d have his glamour down, so he kept on eyeing their rings as they walked for a bit more, until Alec told him he had something else planned for that day and Magnus was… pleasantly surprised.

Wow, another thing, huh?! The evening was full of surprises as it was; the fancy restaurant and the promise rings, a stroll down the park. And Alexander had more plans?! Because Alec insisted on getting home quickly, Magnus complied and created a portal, so as soon as they found themselves in the loft, Alec attacked Magnus’ lips, grabbing the collar of his shirt, crushing their lips together and Magnus let out a surprised yelp when he felt Alec licking his lower lip and he quickly complied by slightly parting his lips and he allowed Alec’s tongue to taste and explore the warmth of his mouth. Oh, Magnus wasn’t complaining at all.

Alec felt dizzy quickly, getting drunk on the kisses, still tasting the sweetness of the wine on Magnus’ tongue and he hungrily groaned as he pressed Magnus against the wall. By the Angel, he had no self-control that day and Magnus grinned when Alec moaned as well. For a change, Alec was a lot less composed than usual and Magnus loved it. He still didn’t know what got Alec so hot and bothered, but he bet his money on the surprise his boyfriend had planned for them and he was looking forward to it. Oh, it was going to be so freaking awesome. Yes, God! Alec’s body shuddered when he thought about the collar around Magnus’ neck, pulling on it, making Magnus submit…

Oh, Raziel! The image of Magnus on all of his fours, begging, his glamour down… now that got Alec going and he could feel himself getting hard already, Magnus whimpering when Alec bit into his lower lip gently and then sucked onto it greedily, chuckling and he wrapped his fingers behind Alec’s neck, holding him close and he allowed him to devour him right at that spot, throwing his head against the wall when he felt Alec’s lips travelling lower, down to his neck, licking and sucking in the hickeys; _marking_ his warlock as _his_. Alec groaned and then finally pulled back, Magnus humming in delight when he pulled back and slowly placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest, then slowly slid it down to his abdomen and finally… a bit _lower_ , fingers ghosting over Alec’s growing erection.

“Oh, _darling_ ,” whispered Magnus and then chuckled. “Is _this_ the surprise you’ve been meaning to show me?” teased the warlock and Alec felt his cheeks flushing just slightly, but he didn’t allow Magnus’ teasing to get to him. Oh, no, it was Magnus who was going to be blushing _soon._ Oh, the sinful things he was about to do to him. Just the thinking alone made Alec feel dirty, but in such a good, _perfect_ way.

“That’s a part of the surprise,” shot back Alec and then grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck and kissed him again. “But,” he breathed out and pressed his forehead against Magnus’. “What I have in store for you, is so much more exciting,” he said and Magnus felt chills running up his spine. “Tonight, you’ll submit to _me_ ,” announced Alec, Magnus mewling when Alec kissed him again and started dragging him towards the bedroom. It was usually the other way around, but Magnus liked to change things up once in a while and _this_ … Oh, boy, was he looking forward to it.

“Alexander, slow down,” said Magnus, laughing breathlessly when they were stumbling to get to the bedroom, but Alec cared for none of that and finally, _finally_ they were in the bedroom, all of the things Alec had bought earlier that day, lined up on the bed. He made sure that Magnus didn’t go into the bedroom before, so that he wouldn’t spoil his surprise. Alec’s heart was hammering against his ribcage and he licked his lower lip as he could only hope that Magnus was going to _love_ the surprise. Magnus’ mind was as filthy as his, so he was sure Magnus was just going to love his little surprise.

“Take a look at the part two of the surprise,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and then turned him around in his arms and started his nape, up to his head and Magnus’s jaw _dropped_ when he saw what Alec had planned for them. There were just so many things on the bed, Magnus didn’t know where to start.

Apparently someone had done a bit of shopping. There were a pair of new red fluffy handcuffs and Magnus felt blood rushing to the lower parts of his body when he saw the thick collar and the fluffy tail, the butt plug. He had to take in a sharp breath and he swallowed thickly, licking across his lower lip as he almost _moaned_ , because he could already see himself wearing all of that. Alexander said that he was going to be the sub one this time, yes? Oh, fuck, yes. Magnus flinched when he heard Alec’s chuckles above his ear and he turned around in Alec’s arms and he waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, Alexander, you naughty angel,” said Magnus and Alec looked way too proud of himself. “You went to a _sex_ shop. You?” he asked and started laughing when Alec gave him another happy nod.

“Oh yes,” said Alec and kissed Magnus again. “I had company,” he said, thinking of Underhill, but didn’t bother explaining to Magnus as there wasn’t _time_ to do that. He was tired of waiting and Magnus noticed the anticipation in Alec’s eyes and he slowly turned around, slowly walking to the bed and he crawled on top of it, looking the things and he then glanced up at his boyfriend, who was now just standing there, staring, trying to put up some self-control, because his head and cock had been screaming and yelling at him to just push Magnus down and fuck him into oblivion.

“So,” purred Magnus and licked his lower lip. “You just gonna stand there or join me?” he asked and then grabbed the fluffy tail. “This little kitty will need some help,” he then added and winked, Alec grinning and he didn’t need to be told twice, jumping on top of the bed and he went close to Magnus, taking the fluffy tail out of his hands and kissed him, then pulled back a bit.

“First,” said Alec. “I’ll tie you up,” he said and pointed to the handcuffs, “then, I’ll put the collar around your neck, keep my kitty on the leash,” he said and Magnus felt another rush of arousal shooting right through his cock as he chased Alec’s lips with his own, but the Shadowhunter pulled back a bit and placed a finger on top of Magnus’ lips. “No, no, you need to _behave_ , listen to your _master,_ ” said Alec, cringing at his own words, but Magnus seemed to like it as he moaned at the word ‘master’, so Alec grinned and bit his lower lip. “And,” he said. “No glamour, you can’t use it when I fuck you,” whispered Alec, his voice dangerously low. “Understood?”

Magnus needed to remind himself how to breathe, because _holy fucking shit._ Alec’s mouth was a powerful weapon now and Magnus _loved_ it. He didn’t need to be told twice, he dropped his glamour down as soon as Alec said that and the Shadowhunter grinned when he saw Magnus’ beautiful eyes staring at him, cupping his face and he gave Magnus a sweet and gentle kiss, taking care of his _kitty._ Magnus loved how softly Alec’s lips moved against his own, but it didn’t take too long before Alec pushed Magnus down against the bed, climbed on top of him and deepened their kiss, Magnus moaning softly, whimpering every now and then when Alec would bite into his lower lip.

“Magnus,” said Alec when he broke their kiss and Magnus looked up at Alec, completely dazed and he blinked a few times, waiting for Alec to continue as it looked like he wanted to say something, but was trying to find the right words. At the end all that Alec mustered was, “ _strip,_ ” and Magnus quickly obliged with a grin on his face and banished all of his clothes with one swift movement of his fingers and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus was suddenly stark naked beneath him and he quickly pulled back a little, his eyes travelling up and down Magnus’ body, Alec drooling over how perfect his boyfriend’s body was. Carved by the Gods themselves, thought Alec and then bit into his lower lip, feeling his cock stirring in his pants and he cursed when his eyes dropped to Magnus’ cock, which was fully hard by now, resting against his stomach, hot and heavy, begging for some attention.

“Alexander,” purred Magnus and Alec looked up, locking his eyes with Magnus’ cat-like ones and he cursed. _Holy shit_ , Magnus looked hot like this with his legs spread open so that he could _everything_. So beautiful, only for him and Alec looked over to the _toys_ he bought for his kitty to play with and he grinned when he saw that Magnus had leaned up and was now _waiting, begging_ to see what Alec was going to choose first. Alec grabbed the handcuffs and Magnus’ cock made a twitch. _Oh yes,_ tied up… Magnus let out a hitched breath when Alec crawled back to him.

“Hands behind your back,” ordered Alec and Magnus wrinkled his nose. He didn’t like that.

“That will hurt though,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, who kissed his temple and nodded. Yes, that position _was_ a bit uncomfortable, but Alec loved it. Which didn’t mean Magnus would as well and Alec was okay with that.

“Then put them together like this,” said Alec and pressed Magnus’ wrist together and the warlock grinned when Alec tied his hands together with the handcuffs and Magnus tried to pull his hands apart, but then the metal of the handcuffs rammed into his skin and he smiled. He liked that, he could still move his arms, so that he could wrap them around Alexander later when he’d be buried deep inside of him and cling on him, but it still limited him movement and he looked up at Alec, who was already holding the collar in his hands and Magnus moaned, Alec looking up and he smiled.

“You like it, huh?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “That’s a good little kitty,” said Alec and then slowly wrapped the collar around Magnus’ neck, strapping it, but was careful not to put it too tightly. “Too tight? I don’t want to hurt you,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head, because the collar was perfectly tight around his neck. It didn’t really limit his breathing, but it still reminded him of every breath he took in and he swallowed thickly, feeling the collar around his neck and Alec laughed.

“Yank the chain,” said Magnus and Alec hummed in delight. He gently took the chain and gently pulled onto it, Magnus looking up at him. Alexander would have to try better than that, but before he could say something, Alec was already holding the fluffy tail in his hands and his eyes were dark with lust and he was already too lost in his perverted imagination of Magnus having that inside of him. Oh, Magnus was going to look so fucking good with that fluffy tail, Alec thought and then looked at Magnus, whose heart leaped into his throat.

“On your knees, now,” said Alec and Magnus cursed.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Turn around and get on your knees,” said Alec again and Magnus nodded, slowly turned around and got onto his knees. “Lift your ass up,” was Alec’s next request, feeling his own cheeks heating up, but he remained cool and calm. Well that was until Magnus lifted his ass up and spread his legs wide open for him. Alec’s throat tightened and his cock was about to burst by that point. Magnus looked so… _wow._ His cock was begging attention, straining between his legs and Alec chuckled when he saw Magnus looked over his shoulder and grinning.

“What’s that, Angel? Cat got your tongue?” teased Magnus and wiggled with his hips. “Come on and do _something_ already. If you don’t come here, I’ll push you down and ride you myself,” urged him Magnus and Alec snapped, going over to Magnus’ side.

Magnus felt a rush of adrenaline washing over his body when Alec finally reached over to his drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube, Magnus smiling into the pillow. _Oh, finally._ He listened Alec to opening the bottle and he closed his eyes when he felt Alec pressing his fingers against his puckered hole. Alec grinned when he heard Magnus hissing and he circled his finger around Magnus’ entrance a few times, not really pushing his finger inside quite yet and Magnus was annoyed that Alec was teasing him like that. He was _nothing_ but a good boy and he was getting a treatment like that?! Before he could say something, Alec finally pushed a finger inside of him and Magnus spread his legs open more.

“Mmm, just like that,” said Alec, his face red with embarrassment, but he was amazed when he saw Magnus _submitting_ to him like that. God, he was absolutely stunning, gorgeous… “I’ll add a second finger now,” he said and Magnus nodded, moaning into the pillow as Alec added another finger, pushing them deeper, twisting and curling them inside of him, stretching him open.

Alec was having too much of a good time; he was completely lost as he added a third finger and Magnus’ toes curled as he struggled to keep his legs open like that. Ugh, if only Alec would touch him somewhere _else_ , his cock needed some attention. He arched his back when Alec’s finger finally brushed against the special bundle of nerves and he could feel Alec grinning behind him. Alexander had gotten awfully quiet behind him and when Magnus turned around, his eyes widened when he saw Alec leaning down, spreading his cheeks apart more and Magnus lost it when he felt a wet and hot sensation after Alec pulled his fingers out of him.

“Oh my fucking Go-”

“You like that, huh?” asked Alec as he continued to lick Magnus spread open, tongue and finger fucking him at the same time, driving Magnus mad. The things Alec could do with his tongue were out of this world and if he continued with this, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. His cock was twitching, _drooling_ precum and Magnus squirmed with his legs, wanting to press them together, but Alec forced him to keep them open for him and he slowly lifted himself up when he decided that Magnus had been prepared enough. _Now_ , the good part came.

“Oh, fuck… finally,” blurted out Magnus when he saw Alexander lubing up the toy and he fisted the bedsheets when he Alec pressed it against his hole.

“Ready?”

“Yes, yes… _please… oh fuck,_ ” said Magnus and grabbed the bedsheets when Alec slowly pushed the toy through his first rings of muscles, his eyes darkening as he watched the thing disappearing inside of Magnus. He allowed Magnus to take his time, allowing him to adjust to the size of the toy and Alec cursed when the toy was finally fully inside of Magnus, the fluffy tail hanging between his legs and Alec couldn’t look away, because _wow._ Shit, Magnus looked so hot.

“D-darling?” asked Magnus when he finally got used to the toy and he slowly turned around, grinning when he saw that Alec was just staring and blushing. “Like it that much?”

“You look so fucking hot. Come here,” said Alec and Magnus slowly lifted up and went over to Alec, who got impatient and grabbed the chain of the collar and yanked Magnus closer, the warlock’s eyes widening and he moaned when Alec pushed his tongue inside of him, their lips melting together in a messy and sloppy kiss. Alec held the chain with one of his hands, keeping Magnus close as they kissed and tried to unbutton his pants with his other hand. Magnus was keen on helping, even though his hands were tied together, he successfully managed to undo the button and zipper of Alec’s jeans and Alec quickly got rid of his clothes, literally ripping his shirt off as well and then crushed their lips together when he was finally naked and he hissed when he felt Magnus slowly jerking him off as they kissed. Alec broke the kiss and held Magnus’ chin gently, placing his thumb against Magnus’ full lips.

“Blow me,” ordered Alec and Magnus quickly nodded, dropping lower and his mouth watered when he saw Alexander’s cock. He lifted both of his hands together, holding Alec’s cock, pumping it slowly as he leaned lower and gave a few sloppy kisses to Alec’s inner thighs, slowly licked his way up and slowly gave Alec’s cock attention, licking a thick strip underside, swirling his tongue around the head and he looked up, grinning when he slowly took Alec’s cock inside of his mouth, slowly, all the way back to his throat, Alec throwing his head back when Magnus moved his tongue around him and squeezed his throat. “Oh fuck, Magnus,” stammered Alec. “L-look at me.”

Magnus slowly looked up as he hollowed his cheeks and slowly started bobbing his head up and down, sucking onto Alec’s cock greedily, letting out loud moans on purpose, wanting to drive his boyfriend mad and Alec couldn’t look away. Magnus’ lips were so perfectly stretched around him, those gold eyes _glowing_ as he looked up. They _burned_ Alec’s eyes, keeping him unable to look away and Alec gritted his teeth.

“I’ll fuck your mouth now,” announced Alec and Magnus nodded, slowly down and grinned when Alec yanked the chain again, pulling his close, pushing his cock all the way back to his throat, making Magnus tear up, but he _loved_ it. He loved how his jaw ached when Alec abused his mouth, how he had to force himself to breathe, because Alec kept holding onto the leash, keeping the collar tight around his neck, just _perfect._ Magnus slowly moved his head as well, matching up to Alec’s thrusts and Alec grinned, petting Magnus’ hair, then yanked the chain again and Magnus squeezed his throat around him.

“Oh, Magnus… fuck, you feel so good, so good for me,” whispered Alec, and then looked down and Magnus, who was trying his best to keep his mouth open for him as he continued to fuck himself into his mouth. Alec kept holding onto the chain with one hand and he leaned a bit lower and admired the tail, slowly tugging on it and Magnus moaned loudly, because the toy inside of him was driving him mad. The toy was buried deep inside of him, but it wasn’t enough and Alec just pulling onto the toy slightly made Magnus… mad, wanting more and his eyes widened when Alec pulled the toy out almost completely, but then shoved it inside of him. Alec could tell that Magnus was getting tired, his jaw aching, but Magnus wanted to do good. And he did do a good job. Besides, Alec was so, so fucking _close_ and he wanted to come inside of Magnus. He slowly pulled out of his mouth and Magnus slowly looked up, confused.

“W-what?” stammered Magnus, wiping his mouth as some of the drool was running from the corner of his mouth and he pressed his lips together.

“I’m close,” said Alec and kissed Magnus.

“Hmm,” moaned Magnus when Alec kissed him and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, carefully as he had still them tied up and he smiled when Alec wrapped his arms around him and slowly pushed him down against the bed, kissing him again softly. Alec slid his right hand in between them and gave Magnus’ cock a few lazy strokes, then slowly slid his hand _lower_ , running it up and down the fluffy tail, pushing the toy in and out, slowly fucking Magnus with it, who was slowly crumbling into a moaning mess beneath Alec and the Shadowhunter bit his lower lip when Magnus broke their hug.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus. “I need you now… please-”

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Alec and gently took the toy out of Magnus, the warlock whimpering at the sudden loss, but Alec didn’t waste any time and after lubing himself up, he quickly slid inside of Magnus with one thrust, the other all stretched out for him and Magnus smiled as he threw his head into the pillow. _Finally_. He got what his body was craving for, it looked like Alec’s dick was the only salvation and he saw stars when Alec picked up a slow, but steady pace.

“O-oh, Alexander,” stammered Magnus and Alec grinned when he saw that Magnus allowed himself to completely lose in pleasure, eyes rolling into his head as Alec changed the angle a bit. “Oh, that’s it, a bit more to the left,” stammered Magnus and his eyes widened when Alec did exactly that and hit _it_ so perfectly. “Oh… fuck… yes, yes. Alexander, faster, fuck me faster,” screamed out Magnus, urging Alec to go faster.

Alec braced himself, grabbed Magnus’ hips steadily with his left hand, with his other he grabbed onto the chain and yanked Magnus closer to him, kissing him as he continued to pound into the warlock restlessly, his thrust getting faster and Magnus _loved_ how dominant Alec was being. He loved when Alec yanked on the chain, pulling him closer to kiss him, Magnus moaning into their kiss and he held onto Alec tightly as the other’s thrusts had gotten faster and Magnus felt his own cock twitching. Oh, he was so close… If only Alexander would…

“You feel so good, so tight, oh shit,” moaned out Alec when Magnus tightened around him and Magnus closed his eyes, mouth wide open as dirty praises continued to spill out, moans and begs for Alec to move faster and deeper. “You’re beautiful, look at me,” said Alec and Magnus opened his eyes, Alec losing himself into his cat-eyes again.

“Alexander, touch me… so close… please-”

Alec slipped a hand back down and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock as he continued to fuck him into oblivion and after a few strokes, Magnus was coming all over his hand, Alec gritting his teeth and he hissed when Magnus tightened around him, pushed over the edge himself and he came with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name and then collapsed on top of him. It took them a while to come back to the land of living, but when they did, Alec quickly untied Magnus’ wrists and started kissing him, telling him how perfect he was.

Magnus was content with himself; Alexander had literally just fucked his brains out and was now giving him after care. What a time to be alive, their fingers linked together as they continued to cuddle, promise rings looking beautiful with their fingers intertwined and Alec couldn’t stop smiling

 _He was so lucky_.

_They both were._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
